


Where Do We Draw the Line? [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Moulin Rouge! (2001)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-25
Updated: 2009-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>What does tomorrow want from me?</i>
  <br/><i>What does it matter what I see?</i>
  <br/><i>If I can't choose my own design,</i>
  <br/><i>Tell me, where do we draw the line?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do We Draw the Line? [FANVID]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enednoviel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enednoviel/gifts).



Download: [Where Do We Draw the Line?](http://lauramcewan.archive.nu/Where%20Do%20We%20Draw%20The%20Line.wmv)

Music: "Where Do We Draw the Line?" by Poets of the Fall

 

Marion introduced me to the gorgeous music of Poets of the Fall, and I found this song to be so perfect for _Moulin Rouge!_ that I had to make this vid. Christian and Satine's battle between their love and what they're forced to do.


End file.
